Metallurgy
"Oh this blade? Found this book in a house a few days ago. Taught me how to make stuff from scrap metal. I melted some pipes and rebar, then hammered it down." - Survivor showing a recently crafted machete. Overview Deathwish expands vanilla 7DTD metallurgy by adding more metals, and increasing the chance of finding metals and scrapping them, not only in loot, but in mining. Each type of metal has a function in Deathwish, and the harder it is to make them, usually the better products can be made. In some crafting sections, like gunsmithing, the type of metal you use do not affect the end product that much, but increases the roster of products you can make. The metals present in Deathwish which are not in Vanilla 7DTD are: * Aluminum * Copper * Mercury * Tin * Zinc * Bronze * Stainless Steel * Carbon Steel Metals Aluminum Aluminum is a non-mineable metal that can be acquired by scrapping items like empty cans, antennas, aluminum ladders and other household items. It is used in many appliances in Deathwish, including but not limited to chemistry appliances, like aluminum-magnesium powder to be used in thermite, gun parts and other recipes where a lightweight metal might be of more use than iron, for example. Copper Found in abundance below Navezgane's soil, and also present as wiring and assorted utilities, like pipes, copper can be used as a low-end metal to primitive tools and weapons, like a knife or a spear. However, copper is brittle, and will deterioriate faster than iron-made stuff. The main point of copper, however is to not be used as is, but to be mixed with tin to create bronze, which is as sturdy as iron, and is used to create better weapons and tools. Alternatively, copper can also be mixed with zinc to create brass. Mercury Not a metallurgy metal, but mercury is classified as a metal. Mercury is scrapped from items with it, like thermometers. It is not used in any tools or weapons, but only in some chemistry recipes. Tin Tin is scrapped from household items, like miniatures, solder and mirror frames. It is also found in their ore form sometimes in boulders. Tin isn't used in any metallurgy recipes with the exception of being mixed with copper to make bronze. Zinc A semi-rare metal, zinc is scrapped from pennies, or mined from some ores. Zinc isn't used as itself in any tool or weapon, but it is used with copper to create brass. Bronze Though not as flexible as iron in appliances (bronze is not used in gunsmithing, for example), bronze can be scrapped from household items, and at the same time can be alloyed from copper and tin. Tools and weapons can be made out of bronze, and are slightly stronger than iron. Bronze strips are considered metal strips as well, so they can be used to repair items just like iron ones. Most of bronze tools and weapons are more ancient of sorts, so they can sometimes lag behind more modern ones, but are as good as any to dispatch zombies. Carbon Steel Though steel is made from hardening iron and removing any type of impurity, Carbon Steel is made by heat treating the result, without removing any of the carbon content of it. Used in any appliances where mild steel is found, this type of metal is not scrappable, and must be crafted to create further items. Stainless Steel (not yet implemented) To create the highest grade of weapons and tools, stainless steel must be used. By mixing molybdenum with mild steel, the result is a highly resistant, flexible steel which is the epitome of blade material. Alloying/Steel Crucibles The crucibles are machines that convert metals into another. Right now, in Deathwish, there are three types of crucibles: Brass, Bronze and Carbon Steel crucibles. Brass Crucible: By mixing two copper ingots with one zinc ingot, you can craft a brass mix. This item can be used in a brass crucible after it was fed with 10 lumps of coal. Bronze Crucible: By mixing two copper ingots with one tin ingot, you can craft a bronze mix. This item can be used in a bronze crucible after it was fed with 12 lumps of coal. Carbon Steel Crucible: By adding three steel ingots in the crucible after it was fed with 15 lumps of coal, you can receive after a while carbon steel ingots.